


SUBURBIA

by Juallee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juallee/pseuds/Juallee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Leonhardt is a depressed sixteen year old girl who is being abused by her father. She's a bit crabby at school but the other students simply don't understand why. One day while walking home from school, Annie hears an argument about groping teachers between some kid and this tall, extremely dark haired female police officer. Annie feels an immediate attraction towards her. But Annie can't ever be in a relationship. Not ever. She's too broken. But can dark haired police officers help patch up the broken pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUBURBIA

Chapter 1: Nightlight

Waking up to another dreadful day was always Annie Leonhardt's least favorite part of the day. She hated every part of the day but just waking up to the beautiful sun and chirping birds just seemed to put her in the worst fucking mood. The weather wasn't allowed to be so happy.

She raised herself from her uncomfortable bed and stared at her bland and boring room. All her furniture was old and chipping. She couldn't care less about what her room looked like, though.

She made her bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She glared at herself in the mirror, examining her appearance. Her light blonde hair was pulled back and had some fly-aways that had come loose on her face. She didn't even bother fixing it, as it would get ruined throughout the day anyways.

She brushed her teeth and made her way to her wardrobe to pull out her favorite white hoodie. It was her favorite for two reason: it used to me her mother's and it covers her wrists. 

•••  
She threw on her beloved white hoodie and some gray ripped jeans. Her father was still drunk and passed out on the couch so she grabbed her black JanSport and exited her small apartment extremely cautiously and quietly. There was no telling what her father might do to her if he is disturbed while hungover.

She locked the apartment door and made her way to school. Annie would have dropped out of school a long time ago if her father hadn't beaten her half to death when she came home with a B on her report card. She didn't need to work hard to get good grades; she was naturally smart. She got that trait from her mother, and studying by herself wasn't all that bad.

It was being around all these fakeass teenagers. Sex, drugs, and alcohol were the only things some of them thought of. She walked into the high school and examined her classmates. There was this tall, big, and muscular football player named Reiner Braun and an even taller basketball player named Bertholdt Hoover. They were the closest things Annie would ever have to friends. They were nice.

Her line of thought quickly came to an end when a Sasha Blause popped up out of nowhere. "Hi there!", she yelled in a sing-songy voice. "You're Annie right?", she questioned. Annie simply nodded in confirmation.

"Would you be interested in buying some baked goods? The bake sale will only be going on for two more days and the Hooker brownies sell out so fast!", Sasha explained. The confusion must have been apparent on her face because she proceeded to explain, "They are Oreos dipped in chocolate with chocolate chip cookie dough baked around it and then finally brownie batter around the entire thing! It's only relatively okay to have on a year though. If you have more you'll probably die!" She just shook her head and said, "Maybe another time. Thanks."

And with that, she walked to her first period. She took her usual seat in the back corner and waited patiently for the class to begin.

Mr. Rivalle was the only teacher Annie could tolerate. He was short and pale and had interesting steel blue gray eyes. He was a very attractive man; youthful but aged at the same time, with a short temper, never putting up with the fuckery the horny high schoolers are up to. He was very close to Annie had asked her on multiple occasions how her family and personal life was but all she would do is nod and say it's fine.

Reiner and Bertholdt took their seats close to Annie, giving her a small smile. Once Mr. Rivalle walked into the chaotic classroom, the entire class fell quiet. Mr. Rivalle may be short as shit but the students know not to mess with him and comment on his height as it would most definitely end your chances of ever having a break from school work.

He made his was to the front of the classroom with the usual uninterested eyes and frown on his face. "Good morning", he said blandly. "Good morning Mr. Rivalle", they class said in unison.

There was always one voice that rose louder than any other. It was the voice of Eren Jaeger. The entire school knew about Erens huge crush on the short teacher. He talked openly about his fantasies of getting in his pants. Eren beamed at his teacher but only received a bored stare in return. "Today we will be covering..." Annie wasn't really paying attention as she drowned in her thoughts. She listened to the muffled sound of Mr. Rivalle's deep, powerful voice.

Before she knew it, the bell was ringing and Mr. Rivalle was informing the class of their upcoming test. Eren was complaining about how he got a question wrong on the classwork. He whining at Mr. Rivalle and asking if he can stay after class for an explanation but the entire class knew Eren's true intentions...

•••

At the end of the day, the bell rang signifying the end of the school day. Students poured out of their last period classrooms and immediately went of to find their friends or whoever the fuck they hanged out with after school. Being alone as usual, Annie made her way towards the exit and out the school building.

She saw Sasha selling Hooker brownies with her boyfriend and partner in crime, Connie Springer. Annie had overheard many stories of the two easily excited lovebirds. She heard they met in preschool and have been best friends ever since. They just recently started dating, though. They both knew how they felt about each other but Connie couldn't bring up the nerve to ask Sasha out, so Sasha basically said 'fuck you' to all gender expectations and as Connie out first. Annie thought it was sweet, but she could never be in a relationship.

As she was walking home, she heard some people arguing on the street to her right. She glanced over to see what was going on. Eren was talking to a tall, female police officer with short, impossibly black hair that was styled in a disconnected undercut. She was arguing with Eren about something that was on a paper. Annie tried her best to listen to the conversation.

"Are you fucking kidding me Eren? You are in school and when your teacher tries to help you, you grope him? I know you are a hormonal teenager but you need to get yourself in check, you little shit. You are so lucky he didn't file a sexual assault charge, you moron", the tall police officer said.

"But Mikasa! I can't help myself! I'm in love with him!", Eren exclaimed. Annie noticed they were on a first name basis She then realized she must look pretty weird just standing in the middle of the sidewalk listening to an argument, so she continued on her way home.

•••

She stood outside the door of her apartment for a few seconds and whispered to herself words of reassurance before walking inside.

There was no raging father in sight, so he could have gone out. She took a few hesitant steps into the cluttered apartment. She looked around but her father was no where to be found. She decided that he probably went off to a bar or strip club or something. Finally able to take a breath, Annie made her way to her tiny, boring room.

•••

She stood outside the door of her apartment for a few seconds and whispered to herself words of reassurance before walking inside.

There was no raging father in sight, so he could have gone out. She took a few hesitant steps into the cluttered apartment. She looked around but her father was no where to be found. She decided that he probably went off to a bar or strip club or something. Finally able to take a breath, Annie made her way to her tiny, boring room.

She opened the door without any hesitation but there was a surprise waiting on the other side. Her father was waiting upon her arrival in her own room. Annie stopped in her tracks like a deer caught in headlights.

"You're home", he whispered coldly. Annie stood still as she takes her brain for something to respond with. The fear had taken over. There was no coming back. This is why Annie was so weak. There was no power greater than that fear her father cast upon her every time she saw him. Her usually tired blue eyes were wide with alert. She came to a conclusion that if she didn't answer, he would get an answer out of her somehow.

She grabbed the sides of her ripped gray jeans and a few more strands of platinum blonde hair fell to the front of her face. She gave a weak "Yes," in response.

Her father's work uniform had the name WILLIAM printed on the left breast and reeked of liquor, his face contorted in disgust.

"Whats wrong with you?", he slurred. She felt like she was talking to Satan himself; him telling her exactly how he was going to chip away at the small amount of life that remain inside her. 

She inhaled as she finally came up with an answer. "I had a long day, that's all", she whispered, slightly lower than the first response. His eyebrows shot up to his thinning hairline as his jaw dropped slightly. "'I just had a long day?'", he mocked while glaring at the scared girl.

"You haven't done anything today. They don't teach you jack shit at school , girl. When your grades stop being literal shit and you bring some cash into this house, I'll be the one to decide if you had a long day or not. I'm the one who should be saying that but I'm not a whiny little bitch that doesn't know what the real world is like", he spat.

Annie was about to retort with a very smartass comment but she caught herself as soon as she opened her mouth. Sh was like a fish out of water and her father was the fisher. Her father looked at her with false endearment. "Anns, you know you are allowed to speak, right? I won't do anything. You can have your own opinion." His sweet voice was deadly with eyes that scared Annie beyond anything.

"Oh now we have nothing to say, do we?", he asked teasingly. He struggled to his feet and stumbled over to Annie. He got in her face and she instinctively back up into a wall, like a cornered animal. A helpless, sad, cornered animal.

 

Her fathers toxic breath was centimeters from her nose and mouth. She could basically taste him. She felt sick. She felt like throwing up. Like gagging. But all she was stand there. He grabbed the front of he hoodie with a thick hand and shook her a bit. After angrily shaking the small teenager, he threw her on the floor, and she started to vomit. Her father, cringing at the sight said, "Go clean yourself and this nasty room up. You're a disgusting excuse for a daughter." He left.

She just sat there, lying next to her own vomit for what felt like hours. 

When she finally built up the strength to pull herself up, she made sure to clean her floors and put her soiled clothes in the laundry basket. Her father just threw his dirty clothes in her room signifying that the laundry needed to be done.

She gathered his alcohol stained clothes off the ground and placed it in the laundry basket along with her clothes. She made sure to grab her little bag and made her way to the bathroom.

Annie filled the bathtub with unnecessarily scalding water. She sank into they tub and experienced the extreme effects a little hot water can have. The water would soon cool, but that's why she had her magical little blades.

After about fifteen minutes or so, the water in the bathtub cooled to the temperature normal people would call warm, she pulled a razor blade from the medicine cabinet.

The first cut was always the best; it was always the most painful; most distracting. She slit her arms as well as her thighs. She rose out of the bathtub and stood above it as she dried herself off with a scratchy towel. She then drained the red tinted water.

She bandaged up the bloody incisions on both thighs and arms, threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and crept into her small bed. Instantly, sleepiness took over.

Usually she would dream about her mother and being with her but tonight's dream was very different. Instead of a shorter, more aged version of herself, Annie dreamed of a tall, captivating police officer with the darkest black hair. Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii there! i hope you enjoyed chapter one of this mikasa x annie fic! this is my first time writing a fanfiction so do judge me too hard pls ; - ;. anywayssss, thank you bryana for editing this and making sure it's lit. trust me if not, it would have been literal shit because i write like a five year old. o howell. bye lil shits.


End file.
